


DomiCatrix II

by Super_Girl



Series: DomiCatrix [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was addicted and couldn't enough... The Miraculous touch was the most satisfying sensation.... </p>
<p>“You may be in charge during a fight my Love, but I am in charge  here." he said leaning towards her and stopping  before  kissing her to say, "Do you  understand  Princess? " he purred.</p>
<p>“Come here Bugaboo.” He said she blindly reached out and his fingers touched hers. Soon she felt him pulling her towards his body the two now wrapped together in an embrace on their sides.<br/>She felt shivers when her fingers touched the cotton shirt he wore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DomiCatrix II

DomiCatrix II  
The second Cuming.

SuperGirl

AN: Adult things, miraculous touch theory continues on here. Part two of DomiCatrix.  
Reading that first will catch you up. Please leave kudos/ reviews it’s a motivator for me.  
I’m also on fanfiction.net- but this series is not on there for the nature of this…

 

The last time he had his lady was Saturday and now it was Monday, the return to school. For Adrien he loved school, but now knowing Marinette was Ladybug and her surrendering to him as she did and was submissive made him goofy. There was something about being with his Lady he could truly be himself. He was freer from what everyone wanted. Sure he was eighteen now, but still he had a public image.

It was perfect for him. He could have his cake and eat it too. Adrien had though he was in love with Ladybug before, but now after their playtime that folded over. Adrien knew Marinette’s schedule well despite them only having one class this year together, but he also knew she had a detention today after school for being late again. He knew it was due to an Akuma attack, but her identity was important.

He blushed while walking to his locker recalling his Chat speech from Saturday, “You may be in charge during a fight my Love, but I am in charge here." he said leaning towards her and stopping before kissing her to say, "Do you understand Princess? " he purred.

What happy thoughts were in his head? It was the first time that Adrien had what he wanted. He had control of his life. He had his Ladybug mostly and she was submissive to him. He liked the planning of his next playdate, which would be today long as there wasn’t any akuma attacks. He had a ridiculous smile on his face all day. He would just need to wait to pounce.

Finally it was after school and only a few people were left in the school including detention hall.  
“Man Adrien, you’re on cloud nine today.” Nino stated at the end of the day.  
“You could say I had a really good weekend.” Adrien smiled at his best friend.  
“That’s good, man listen I have to head out I can’t stand being at school after everyone’s gone, its creep here.” Nino said waving and heading out of the front of the school.

Adrien smiled some and went to his spot. Maybe he chose it out of cat instincts, but it was in perfect alignment with Marinette’s locker. He would just have to wait for her and pounce again. “Again?” a voice squeaked. “Yea, again… I have a new blind fold and this bondage tape I got last night. This one hides all light… so more options.” Adrien said to Plagg. “I swear, it was better before you knew who she was. Now you had your miraculous touch your obsessed with her.” Plagg retorted.  
“Maybe, but you can revenuer with Tikki.” Adrien suggested. “Oh- I forgot about that.” The cat kwami purred happily. “I’m excited.” Adrien said. “Well… keep that excitement between the two of you.”

A FEW MINUETS LONGER…  
Finally Marinette arrived at her locker- the teacher on detention duty left the building leaving Marinette the last one out for the day. She had grown up a lot since the tenth grade. Adrien was still shocked he had not known she was Ladybug all this time. He watched her silently as his prey as she went through her locker. Adrien couldn’t hear well what she was saying. He knew she was talking to her Kwami. Carefully he knew he had to be stealthy he wasn’t in his Chat suit. Adrien slowly opened the door to the janitor’s closet and tip toed across into the locker room as Marinette continued to talk to her Kwami. 

“I can’t believe this Tikki-“ Marinette stopped talking noticing the Kwami was giggling about something. Unknown to Marinette Adrien was behind her about to grab her. “Tikki, are you okay?” Marinette asked concerned, “I am fine.” She replied to Marinette. Before Marinette knew it with the quickness, Adrien grabbed Marinette form behind a hand over her mouth and one across her stomach pulling her to him. Marinette squealed form the shock eyes widen. “Shh, Princess.” Adrien said soothingly. “Stay there do not turn or scream.” Marinette nodded some. “Now close your eyes Lovebug.” He said smirking. Tikki took the hint and flew off and away from them.

As he released her Marinette closed her eyes. Adrien moved his hands from her mouth and from stomach. He wrapped the blind around her face securing it. “Don’t move.” He ordered taking her back pack and placing it in her locker and other things. “Where are you taking me?” she asked. Adrien smirked at her interest. “Not sure I have a few spots here mapped out. Principal is gone, I could fuck you on his desk.” He purred. Marinette’s mouth opened in a bit of shock. “Are you like this out of the suit?” she asked. “I’m not transformed now.” He purred turning her to face him. He reached up and caressed her face causing her to shiver involuntarily. 

“Or how about the art class. I heard Nathanael has a nice art piece of Ladybug he’s working on, sculpted. Maybe I could bend you around and see if it’s comparable?” He said with his nose against her cheek then kissed her cheek softly starting trails against her face. Marinette place hands instinctively on his chest and leaned into him. Adrien stopped the kissing trail and gently move her hands off his chest. ”I’m in charge remember Princess?” he stated holding her hands in his fist. “but-“ she whispered.  
“I already explained this before, you are in charge in fights, but I am in charge here.” Marinette nodded some. “Do you want me to continue?” he said softly. “Can I ask you a question.” She whispered. “Please.” She added. “Only if you don’t ask about my identity being revealed again.” She nodded in agreement. “How many people do you do this to?” she whispered.

Adrien laughed at her causing her to shiver. “Just you my Bugaboo. It has only been you and always will be.” He said leaning up kissing her temple slowly then trailing the kisses down her face. Marinette fought the urge to touch him. He stopped his kisses. “Put your hands in front together.” He instructed. She nodded. Adrien grabbed the small roll of bondage tape from his pocket and wrapped her hands together. “There my Love you won’t have to worry now.” She nodded some as Adrien began to walk her backwards towards the wall next to the lockers on the wall. It wasn’t a huge area, but had enough space. Marinette stopped feeling the wall touch her back. 

“Well, if looks like I will have to take you here my Lady, unfortunately I can’t not wait any longer.” Throwing all caution to the wind, Adrien reach forward and started to unbutton her jeans and moved then down past her knees with her underwear. The pants remained still connected and shoes held them up. Adrien then undid his pants and slid them down. “I’m going to fuck you against the wall Bugaboo.” He stated she nodded some. “I see photos of this before, I need you to bend down some squatting like a frog some so I can enter you then I will push you up. Your pants will stay around your ankles to help prevent you from wrapping your legs around me; our shirts will stay on. We will keep our shirts on I want your tied hands around my neck to keep you up while I fuck you for balance, understood?”

Marinette squatted some raising her tied hands up Adrien then ducked his head between her arms, and then he lifted her some with one arms with her legs semi bent. Marinette gasped feeling his other hand on her clit trying to find the entrance, this position made it hard, but he found it. Positing himself at her entrance he entered her vertical plank style flat against her. “Oh God.” Marinette said rolling her face against the wall. Since they were vertical against the wall every time Adrien thrust he would bounce her upward. Pelvis against pelvis they grinded bouncing. Marinette would have screamed, but Adrien covered her mouth with his devouring her with French kisses and biting her lower lip…

The movements were slow due to the awkwardness and gravity. Due to the activeness with being Chat Nior he could physically fuck her against the wall holding her up. Adrien had to bend at an awkward angle, but kept his pelvis flat against her as he moved her up and in down in order to fuck her. The tightness was unbearable. He also had to be very careful with this not to bend his own erected penis. Luckily she was very submissive and light enough he could easily move her to a comfortable pace.  
“Oh dear God Bugaboo.” Adrien gasped trying to control his body, but soon the sensations took over ending their locker room party too soon. With one final thrust he came into her shaking violently he heard Marinette gasp in return then he felt her spasm around him and cried out within seconds. Still inside of her Adrien tried to catch his breath. Marinette was in the same predicament. Slowly Adrien lifted her upward straight not to injury himself. Sitting her back on the ground Adrien was disappointed in the short about of time it took them to reach there climaxes.  
“I’m sorry Chat.” Marinette said.

Adrien leaned forward and kissed her hard and quick. “Unfortunately not much we can do about our miraculous touches. Hmm.” He though looking at the de-panted Marinette. “I’m going to dress you.” He said, “But-.” She started. “Oh you’re done.” He said Marinette wasn’t happy to hear that she felt his hands on her pulling her underwear up and the pants securely closing them.  
“Okay, get on your knees slowly.” He instructed. Shocked she complied being helped by his hands lowering her down. ”Open your mouth.” She did as she was asked, “Wider my lady you know better.” He said Marinette did as she was told. “No biting, I want you to clean me up my Princess.” Marinette grew nervous as she felt Chat place his newly found erection in her mouth. She licked it like a lollipop slowly as he guided it into her mouth. “Wide now.” He said, she opened her mouth up and with one hand Adrien placed behind her head as his other guided his penis in her mouth.  
Marinette licked his shaft as he ran his new erection in and out of her mouth. Her teeth barley grazing his shaft made him gasp in shock. Moving her face back and forth with swinging his hips he enjoyed every thrust. He heard her hum some. Which the vibrations tingled. She continued to take in his length in her mouth licking and tightening her lips. That had done it her tightening her lips as he hand thrusted himself in her mouth caused him to build up quickly. 

Several minuets went by and tiny shark sensations entered his body traveling and building. “Move your head all the way backward.” He instructed “Swallow.” He said as he came in her hot mouth trembling violently. After a few seconds to collect himself he removed his penis form her mouth. She was so beautiful to him. If he hadn’t of came a second time he would of thrown her against the bench. “My Lady I am afraid I don’t think I could come a third time in a row.” She nodded some.  
“Stand up my Lady.” He instructed. Adrien decided to button his pants and collect himself. Adrien took her hands and unwrapped the bondage tape slowly releasing her. “Here is the plan my lady. I want you to turn around, you will be facing towards your locker. You will keep your eyes close if you want our games to continue. You will count to 100 and then you can open your eyes.” She nodded in agreement turning around. She soon felt his hands on her face gently removing the blind fold. “Now start counting.”

LATER THAT NIGHT…  
Adrien’s adrenaline was in over-drive. He tried to sleep, but he couldn’t- he been pacing his bedroom floor. He was on cloud nine with a super charge. “You are obsessed now.” Plagg said annoyed.  
“I’m in love, there is a difference.” He commented.  
“You are tying her up and doing whatever you want, seems one sided.” Plagg stated.  
Adrien thought about that, sure if was true, but she seemed to be enjoying it. He knew she had climaxed when he did, she was disappointed when there session against the wall ended too soon.  
“You are not involved so you wouldn’t understand.” Adrien said.  
“Maybe, but she probably needs to know that she’s not just a play toy. You haven’t even talked about what your relationship is, she might be into it now, but over time she is going to wonder if she means anything to you other than penetration.” The Cat said floating up.

“I need to go, Plagg Transform!” he said without warning Adrien transformed. Escaping his bedroom soon Char Nior found himself running along roof tops over Paris. He didn’t live that far from Marinette, so soon he saw the balcony that started it all. His heart was racing, he knew Plagg was right. He had been selfish, but being dominate also have to be a giver too.  
With a light thud he landed on the base of the balcony floor. The lights were out, she had been asleep unlike him. Sighing he walked to the door and knocked softly. Then he knocked a little harder, he could hear rustlings. Soon the bedroom and the balcony light was turned on from the inside. He could hear the tumblers in the lock unlocking and soon a sleepy Marinette opened the door.

“I’m very soar Kitty.” She said softly locking eyes on him. Adrien/ Chat gulped some. “I- I came for cuddling.” He said softly. Marinette’s eyes opened up. “Oh?” she asked. “I been a little selfish, and I know you-“ he was caught off by a kiss from Marinette, it was quick and sweet, a stolen peek. Chat smirked some. “I love you Marinette.” Chat said locking eyes with her. Marinette turned red and gulped some. “I love you to Chat.” She whispered.

Leaning her hand out and she grabbed his gloved claw hand. “If you’re here for cuddling you will need to come inside.” She said guiding him into her room. “I forgot the blind fold.” He said. “I bought a darker sleeping mask at the corner store.” She said walking to her computer desk, she fumbled around and place it on her face some turning. “The game is afoot Chat.” She said posing in her Ladybug stance. Smirking Chat flicked her bedroom light off.

Chat then guided her to the bed, once she was on the mattress she scooted to the end. “Plagg detransform.” He said with a bright green light he found himself as Adrien looking at the silhouette form of the woman he loves. He crawled slowly into the bed. He shifted himself and laid in the bed facing towards her and then scooted towards her. “Come here Bugaboo.” He said she blindly reached out and his fingers touched hers. Soon she felt him pulling her towards his body the two now wrapped together in an embrace on their sides.

She felt shivers when her fingers touched the cotton shirt he wore. She inhaled his scent in a sigh of relief and rested her head between his neck and shoulders. Adrien wrapped his hands around her trying to calm his reactions and not allowing his lust to turn the cuddling into more. His nose was above the top of her head, he could smell her freshly cleaned scalp. Leaning in some he kissed the top of her head gently and tighten the embrace for a second.  
“I love you Chat. I don’t care who you are outside of the mask.” She said as sleep took her.

Something from this moment seem to be perrrrfect.

AN: Kudos please and I do like suggestions. ;)


End file.
